bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrien Victus
Appearance Adrien is a medium height standing at about 5 foot 10 inches. He is rather slim, and very muscular, being a member of the SAS, he has to be very fit. Despite this, he is only 140lbs. Adrien has blonde hair, and bright golden eyes that tend to shine in sunlight. He wears a black coat with red hoodie underneath it. Personality Adrien is rather proud and confident, but kind. Among his men, he is the assertive military commander, but tries to keep things a little bit more calm to not stress them out. Among his friends, he is just a regular guy. Drinking, watching the game, etc. He is generally kind and caring, going out of his way to make things more convenient for other people, and less convenient for him. History Adrien grew up in the south of England called Guildford. He lived a regular life, being born in the late 80's, growing up in the middle class. His life was perfectly average. When he turned 16, he was sent to military school at the insistence of this father who was a Royal Marine veteran and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. Both of his parents were Quincy, but they never taught Adrien of his powers. Ever. He joined military school out of respect for his father. After a grueling 6 years, he graduated and join the Royal Marines. He joined the marines as an officer, slowly rising through the ranks over a 7 year career. He is an exceptional soldier. When he was promoted to lieutenant, he was invited to join the Special Air Service. He accepted with a massive smile on his face. He didn't know of his powers until the CO of his SAS battalion told him. His CO, was also a Quincy. His CO trained Adrien to use his powers, and develop them. Come Febuary of 2014, when on leave, he made his way to Naruki City, after his CO told him about Xcution. He went to join their ranks, and spends his time there when not deployed. Powers and Abilities Spirit weapon: A white M9 pistol with a blue Quincy cross on the handle. The magazines are colored the same blue. The bullets, are made of reishi, of course. Each magazine has 10 bullets in them a piece. During a fight, the amount of bullets fired in that turn will be specified in the post. If not, please say so and it will be fixed. Explosive Shot When a bullet hits his target, the bullet stays in them. After 3 turns, the bullet explodes. Damage can vary depending on where the bullet hit. Another exploding bullet can not be fired while one exists. After the bullet detonates, the ability has a three turn cooldown before another exploding shot can be fired. Curving Shot Adriend fires three bullets from his pistol, that can be further manipulated. He can make the bullets curve, dip, dive, etc. He can basically guide them however he sees fit. This ability has a two-turn cooldown. Equipment 6 Seele Schnider, kept within his coat. A bandolier of 40 extra clips, also in his coat. His Cellphone. 5 packs of C4. A small pair of binoculars with a night vision mode. Statistics Category:Quincy Category:Xcution